Lookin' For a Good Time
by crazyonyou24
Summary: Our favorite girls meet on the beach and cuteness ensues! How does their relationship unfold? Multiple chapter story with lots of fluff.
1. I'll Be Waiting

Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a fiction story ever. I have, however, read my fair share of fanfiction so I hope that will help me with the process! I love constructive criticism so let me know if there is anything I could/should be doing differently! All mistakes are mine.

I came up with an idea this past week while I was at the beach and just started rolling with it! It will probably be written mostly from Santana's POV just because I have an easier time writing her but, when needed, I'll change it up. I have a couple of chapters already written so the first couple of updates should be pretty frequent. Alright, so, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters used in this story, much to my dismay.

* * *

I love summer. I really do. Like more than anything. No school, few obligations, and a lot of sun: What could be better?

I'm lucky, though, because my uncle Antonio lives right on the beach in Florida and owns a little store, The Shore Shack, that he runs and operates. So, every summer I travel down to help out and, being the favorite, I get the easy job that takes the least time. Each morning, people rent out beach chairs and umbrellas. All I have to do is put them up when we open and away when we close. The rest of the day is mine and it's awesome. Plus, it's a great way to check out all the tanning chicks and gets my flirt on.

I've been down in Florida for a week now and have already gotten in to the swing of things. This year my uncle hired my best friend Quinn to help me out with the rentals which makes things go even faster meaning more tanning time for me. Weekends are the worst just because there are so many more people renting chairs and stuff but still, I have the best job ever so I won't complain.

Today is a Saturday and I can already tell it's going to be a perfect day for the beach. I walk up to the shack around 7:20 to find Quinn already waiting.

"Wow, Santana, 10 minutes early! I'm writing this down!" Quinn jokes with me

"Shut up!" I quickly reply with a punch to her shoulder. "I'm not ALWAYS late. Just sometimes. The earlier we start, the earlier we end."

"Hey!" She rubbed her shoulder and I gave her a smirk. "No complaints here. I'm just shocked. But you're right, let's get going!"

Quinn rocks. We've been best friends since, well, forever. Her mom and mine were best friends in college so our friendship was just destined to be. We've pretty much never been separated. Same grade school, same high school, and, now, same college. NYU was always a shared dream of ours. I came out to Quinn a couple years ago and she accepted it right away saying that it was something she'd always known. I was shocked and cried and she laughed and made fun of me. Typical. Point being, she's my best friend, sister really, and I love her. But don't tell her that.

We loaded up our chairs and whatnot and jumped on the four wheeler contraption. We quickly got into the routine: I drill the hole for the umbrella while Quinn puts out the chairs. Easy. We were getting towards the end of our area of the beach when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Quinn, just speak. Why are you tapping me?" I asked without looking. Most people don't interrupt us while we're putting out the beach stuff so my natural assumption was that it was Quinn being weird. But boy was I wrong. I turn around to the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. "I mean uhhh, sorry. I thought...and...but, uh. hi." Real smooth, San, real smooth. I see Quinn chuckling in my peripheral vision and make a mental note to punch her later.

"Hi! I just had someone ask me where they could rent one of your chairs and I pointed them in the right direction but since you're here do you think you could go talk to them?"

Woah. She's gorgeous. I mean woah. Like holy long legs. And stomach. Oh, she's talking. That's good. Hello abs! Something about a chair. Yup! We rent those. She asked a question. What was it. "Uhhhh, I mean...we..." God. What the hell is wrong with me! I'm never this way. The ladies love me- I'm Santana Lopez. SPEAK!

Luckily, Quinn jumps in, "Yes, of course. Who asked? I'll head that way now." I shoot Quinn a grateful look and erase the mental note I made earlier to punch her.

The beautiful stranger begins pointing out the lady out to Quinn and I take the opportunity to admire her. I realize she's wearing the standard red bikini that lifeguards wear and suddenly she's even more hot. She has her shirt thrown over her shoulder and a whistle hanging around her neck. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a messy bun which exposes her neck for me to see. Everything about her is just perfect. I try to keep my leering to a minimum but good God the things I could do to that body. I hear Quinn's confirmation that she knows who to go to and next thing I know I'm left alone with the gorgeous blonde. Make a move, Santana. You can do it. Just speak.

"Sorry about earlier. I was just taken a little off guard." YES! An entire sentence. I mentally pat myself of the back.

"Oh, no problem! I'm just glad I caught you guys. Saved that lady a lot of time." Aw, that's sweet. She's thoughtful.

"Yeah, it did." Now or never. Make a move. The worst that happens is she's straight. I put my best flirting foot forward and plaster on a smirk. "Plus, it gave me the pleasure of meeting you! I didn't catch your name though."

"That's probably because I never gave it." She smirked and let out a quick chuckle while I was thankful my dark skin tone hid some of my blush. "Brittany. And you?"

"Santana" She stuck her hand out and I quickly did the same.

"Well Santana" I felt her eyes on me and felt pride as she blatantly checked me out. Score! "I can assure you the pleasure is all mine."

I felt my cheeks get increasingly hot and saw her smirk again. God, that's hot. Before I even knew what was happening, she had reached in my pocket and grabbed my phone. She quickly pressed a few buttons and handed it back.

"My day is about to start. And people get all kinds of irritated about lifeguards not being on time. Go figure. So I should go. But, if you're interested, use the number." She gave me a quick wink and walked away leaving be with nothing to do but gawk at her ass.

I have no idea I stood like that. I was only pulled out of my daze by Quinn rudely pushing me backwards. I landed flat on my butt and shot her a glare.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" She croaked out between laughs. "Seriously! You were drooling."

I have no reply because I know it's probably true. "Whatever." I grumble. That's when I remember she had added her number, hopefully, to my contacts. I quickly scroll down to the B's and see a new addition: Brittany Pierce. I can't help but to smile. I look towards to ocean to see her sitting up in the lifeguard stand and feel my smile grow wider.

I remember her words "_if you're interested, use the number." _I create a new message simply with the words **I'm interested.**

Brittany fumbles in pocket for a second before retrieving her phone. She seems to read it for a second before she turns around with a smile in my direction.

My phone lights up and her name appears on my screen: **Good. I hoped so. I get off at 3. Meet me here then?**

I smile at the phone and my reply takes no thought: **Of course. I'll be waiting.**

I put my phone back in my pocket and see Quinn staring at me with a knowing smile. "What?" I ask. She doesn't reply but just shakes her head and jumps back on the four wheeler. I join her and can't help but to look back at the blonde as we pull off to finish our job.

* * *

Okay, so let me know if anyone out there is interested! Like I said earlier, I love when people have things to say about my writing, both positive and constructive so hit me!


	2. Small World

**Author's Note: **Because this is my first story, I really had no idea what to expect when I published this and all I can say is you guys are amazing! Really! Thank you so much!

I'm not one of those people who are like "I'll update once I get this many reviews." That's awesome to do but I, personally, write because I like writing. So whether 1 person or 45234896 are reading, I'll keep writing.

Just as clarification, **bold** is text conversations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, The Shore Shack (or anything like it), The Starship Diner, or anything related to lifeguards/lifeguard stands.

* * *

The rest of the shift was spent with Quinn quizzing me about Brittany. Not that there was much to quiz about- I mean I had just met her myself.

"So then what did she say?"

"Quinn, I've told you this same story at least twice now." I rolled my eyes and set up the final umbrella.

"Fine, I'll let it be." She conceded and I did a little victory dance. Quinn seemed to be thinking about what to say next and after a little time she replied. "You know I only ask because I'm concerned. I just haven't seen you really offer much interest in someone outside of random hooking up since Brooke. I don't want to see you hurt again."

"Awww, Quinny. I appreciate that. Really. But I have to start dating again eventually, right?" She looked at me with a small nod and I smiled. "Plus, I don't even know this girl yet. Barely even had a conversation. All I know is she is crazy hot so why not see what happens, ya know?"

Quinn nodded again but I could still see the skepticism in her eyes. I ignored it because I know she's just looking out for me. She really is making a big deal out of nothing though. Who knows if me talking to Brittany will result in anything more than that; just talking. Yeah, Brooke messed me up for a while, but I'm over her and the drama she came with. I think. Whatever. I just know that the random hooking up isn't really cutting it anymore. I mean I'm 21 years old and I know that's not old but after a while, random girls start to blur together. I'm just over it.

We pulled up to the shack around 9:00 and I immediately threw off my shirt, grabbed a chair, and headed to the ocean. If I have to wait another 6 hours, I might as well get my tan on as well.

I kept a constant check on the time to make sure I didn't miss 3:00 because that would be a tragedy. I felt my phone vibrate in my beach bag and reached inside to check it, thinking Quinn or my uncle needed something back at the shack. I was more than pleased to see a text from Brittany instead. I may or may not have squealed a little. I'll never admit that though.

**Hey! My friend is taking my shift after lunch break. I end at noon now. You wanna meet somewhere?**

My first reaction is Um, YES, but I don't want to seem too eager. So I keep my excitement to a minimum. **Yeah, sounds good. What about that little diner off the beach near your lifeguard station?**

**Starship? Score! I love that place. Best milkshakes ever. **

Okay, she likes milkshakes. Mental note made. I type out my reply in attempt to get to know her better. **Agreed! Strawberry's my favorite but I'll drink any of them.**

**Me too! Strawberry is the best. I like to ask them to do half strawberry and half chocolate. **

This girl is constantly keeping me on my toes already. One minute she's concerned about a lady having to walk too far, the next she's leaving me completely mystified with her blatant flirting, and then the next she's talking all cute about milkshakes. Like what? Awesome.** That sounds great! I'll have to try it.**

**We can share!**

I felt myself grin like an idiot and suddenly I am very thankful no one I know is around to witness me being turned into one of those people who stare at their phone and smile. Ugh. I've never been one of those people. I make fun of those people, actually. Whatever. I don't care. **Okay! Perfect. So I'll see ya in about an hour!**

**You sure will! Can't wait.**

I grin and put my phone away and start clearing my chair to take back to the shack. When I walk up I see Quinn behind the counter and my uncle assisting a man who was renting a boogie board or surf board or something; I don't really know.

"Done already?" Quinn asks once I had everything put up.

"Well, kind of." I reply. She does her classic Fabray eyebrow raise and I take that as my cue to fill her in on the new happenings.

After I've answered all one million of her questions and have been fully reminded that she only wants the best for me and all that thoughtful stuff we usually don't do, I'm finally in the clear to head towards our meeting place. I jump on the four wheeler and before I know it, Brittany's blonde hair is visible over the top of her lifeguard stand. I can tell she's just about to leave as she stands up and starts down the built in ladder on the side. As she does, a taller guy with a mohawk approaches her and as I get closer I hear her shout a "Thanks Puck!" Puck? As in hockey? Strange name.

She turns her head slightly and a smile appears on her face as she waves me over. God. She's gorgeous. That smile transforms her entire appearance. It's crazy. I drive up to her and turn off the four wheeler.

"Hey Santana! I'm so glad you came!" As I walk up to her, the potential awkwardness of the situation hits me. I mean, I just met this chick. What's the appropriate greeting? A handshake? Hug? I don't have much time to really think it through before I feel her hands wrapping around my waist. As an automatic response my arms wound around her neck and it feels right. Normal. Like we've greeted each other this way before but obviously we haven't.

"Brittany!" I pull away from the hug and add a wink. "Of course I came. I couldn't resist someone like yourself."

I see a blush rise to her cheeks and feel a slight sense of pride wash over me. Score one for Santana! She shakes her head slightly and with renewed confidence looks back up to me. "Okay, so, you ready to go?"

"Of course!" I lead the way back to the four wheeler contraption. "Wanna ride?"

She nods her head and slips on to the back and wraps her arms around my waist. As we make our way to the diner I feel her head rest on my shoulder. I smile at the familiarity of the motion and shake off the uneasiness I feel due to the length of time I've known her. Something that feels this right can't be wrong. Duh Santana.

I pull off the beach into the diner and hop off the four wheeler. I extend my hand to assist her off as well. The Starship Diner is a place I am certainly familiar with considering I've spent every summer here since I was 7 so I make my way into the diner with a quick nod to the guy behind the counter before sitting down at a booth. The teenage boy approaches us almost immediately. "The usual, Santana?"

"You got it, Sean." I confirm with a nod and look to Brittany to place her order as well.

"No, Santana. I'll pay for mine!"

I emphatically shake my head and let her know that in no way will she be paying and she eventually gives in and orders a cheeseburger and fries.

"Hey Sean, question for ya." He nods for me to continue. "Can you mix a chocolate shake and a strawberry shake?"

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"Okay, good. So we'll have one of those as well."

Sean walks away to place the order and Brittany looks at me with a slight smirk. "So you must come here often. I mean you have a usual and you knew that guy's name. Kinda cool"

"You think so?" I laugh at the statement before continuing. "I've come to Florida every year for summer break since I was 7 so I've definitely learned my way around."

"Well that explains it then. Where do you come down from?"

"Ohio originally. But I'm a student at NYU now."

"No way!" Her face lights up at the mention of New York and I send her an inquisitive look to continue. "I'm a dance major at Juliard!"

Holy hell. Small damn world. I'm not sure what to make of this. I mean it could be great if something happens between us. But what if this is just a summer fling. I guess New York is big enough for the both of us, but still. Oh, I should probably answer her now. Woops.

"Seriously?" She nods in confirmation before I continue. "Small world, huh?"

She nods slightly and bites the bottom corner of her lip. I can't help but to think that it makes her even more beautiful, which I didn't think was possible really. We continue to make small talk attempting to learn anything and everything we could about each other. She's a New York resident, born and raised. Her best friend Puck moved to Florida a few years ago and scored her the job as a lifeguard over the summer as a way to make some extra cash. During the school year she works on the side as a dance instructor for a small studio outside New York. I tell her a little about my past but all I could think was that with every moment I spent with Brittany, the more perfect she seemed to get.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I know that it's starting kind of slow, I'm just trying to set the scene a little. Hope you aren't too bored yet!


	3. Who Said Chivalry Was Dead

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for every comment, favorite, and alert! Each one means so much! I love hearing your feedback! Makes my day! That being said, if anyone has any ideas of where this could go or any particular story line you'd like to see carried out, let me know. I'm definitely open and I don't have too much of the story planned as of now. Thank you all again; you guys rock!

This chapter is slightly shorter than the first two just because of where I leave it at the end.

Disclaimer: I've prayed and asked Santa and my parents and I STILL don't own Glee...go figure.

* * *

Brittany and I have been in the diner for at least two hours talking by now. Well actually, I honestly have no idea how long it's been because I haven't felt the need to check my phone or the time since we got here. That's unusual and awesome and a little scary how much I enjoy her company. But I like it.

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket for the third time and figure I probably should check to make sure it's nothing important. When I glance at my phone I see a 3 missed calls, 2 voicemails, and 5 texts all from Quinn. Woops. That's when I notice the time. 3:55. I have 5 minutes before I'm late for "work".

"Oh crap!" I jump up quickly and throw some money down on the table while Brittany just looks at me with a mixture of confusion and hurt in her eyes. "Brittany, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how late it has gotten! I have to get back to the shack before my uncle or Quinn kills me."

"Oh, okay. That's fine." She looks a little dejected and I know it's nothing I can help but I hate seeing her that way. "I had a lot of fun with you Santana."

"Me too." My reply is quick and honest. I know we didn't do much other than talk but I really had a blast. "Hey, why don't you come with me? I mean there's room on the four wheeler for three of us. You won't have to work or anything, you can just watch." Well crap. That came out faster than I wanted it to. Way to be creepy and needy, Santana. You've already spent all afternoon with her. Fix it. "I mean, if you want. It's fine either way."

"Really? I'd love to! It'd be fun!" She looks at me with those bright blue eyes and I feel relief at the fact that I haven't completely scared her away.

"Awesome!"

The ride back to the shack was a little over ten minutes meaning I was a little late but it was definitely worth it. My uncle wouldn't fire me anyway. I don't think, at least. As I pulled up to the shack I saw Quinn give me that little smirk she always gives and I glare at her, silently communicating for her to be good.

Quinn jumps on to the back of the four wheeler and I take off, feeling Brittany once again pressed close to me.

At first Brittany only watched as we put away the umbrellas and chairs but then I saw her start to join Quinn and help with the chairs.

"No Britt! You don't have to help!" Woah. Britt? That was a quick transition to shortened names. Okay, maybe she didn't notice.

"San, it's fine. I don't mind. It's actually kind of fun!" So she noticed. San sounds really good coming from her. We locked eyes briefly before I nodded in defeat and let her help.

With Brittany's help we finished a lot faster in about 30 minutes and were back at the shack in less than an hour. Quinn had to rush off to meet some guy she'd met earlier for a date, no surprise there, leaving Brittany and I to ourselves.

I drove her back to the lifeguard stand closer to where she had parked her car. "It was cool hanging out with you today." Her words were short and simple but meant a lot coming from her. I looked over to where she was leaned up against the four wheeler and couldn't help but to admire everything that is Brittany. It's not just one quality or another- it's everything. From her go-on-forever legs, to her tight abs, to the freckles that line her cheeks, I admire it all.

"Yeah, it was. Really cool." I reply back, not wanting the moment to end.

"Well, maybe we don't have to say goodbye just yet. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

I try not to look overly excited but let's face it, I really wanna just break out into some weird happy dance or do a cartwheel or something! "No, I'm free tonight."

"Good, me too." She kicked off the four wheeler and walked closer to me before continuing. "How would you feel about me taking you out tonight, then?"

"I would feel great about that." I smoothly reply. Good job Santana. Keep it together. "And where would you be taking me, Ms. Pierce?"

She smirked and took another step closer. I could feel her breath touch my ear as she leaned forward and whispered "that's for me to know and you to find out." I felt a shiver run down my spine and tried to gather myself. What the hell? How can someone I just met have this affect on me? "Just plan on having fun and dress comfortably."

"Well that's kind of vague."

"That's the point, San. Don't ruin my fun. Be comfortable. I promise, no matter what you wear, you're gonna look hot." I saw her tense a little as if she hadn't mean to say that but quickly recovered. "Where should I pick you up?"

"And who said chivalry was dead?" I meet her eyes and smile before continuing. "My condo. It's not too far from the shack. I'll text you the address."

"Okay. Can't wait. I'll pick you up around 6:30, if that's okay?" I give her a quick nod to let her know that' fine. She leans in again and places a quick kiss on my cheek before whispering in my ear "See you tonight, Ms. Lopez."

With that, she walks off and I watch until she's no longer in sight before taking out my phone and texting her my address. Not 30 seconds later she replies **Thanks. Can't wait to see you again.** She definitely has game. I smile at the text and jump on the four wheeler and head back to my car with more anticipation for this date than I'd had in a long time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the little, slight filler chapter. ha. :) Again, you guys rock! And let me know if you have any ideas or wishes for this story!


	4. You Deserve Everything

**Author's Note: **Again, you guys are amazing. And I take every comment, favorite, and alert to heart! Thanks for sticking with this story. I received feedback that I should make this story pure fluff and that is definitely an idea I'm considering since I'm just not great with angst. We'll see! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Glee. Shame.

* * *

I stared at myself in my full length mirror after trying on my fourth outfit. I wore my short jean shorts and a blue and green tank top. That seems casual and comfortable enough. Right? Jeez, making a decision should not be this difficult. I look at the clock and see that it's 6:15, leaving me just enough room to accessorize and do last minute checks. I grab a light sweater, just in case, and rummage through my jewelry drawer. Deciding to keep it casual, I choose a medium length blue necklace and matching earrings with my ankle bracelet to finish. Already haven chosen strappy sandals (or Jesus sandals, as Quinn says) I quickly throw those on and do a quick look over in the mirror. I have to admit, I look hot. But still I'm way more nervous than I usually would be for a date.

I'm in the middle of attempting to shake of my nerves when I hear the door bell ring. I grab my purse and head to the door.

When I open it, I literally gasp at Brittany. I knew she was gorgeous but damn. She has on light makeup only around her eyes, accentuating the blue. She's wearing short khaki shorts and a tight green tank top that hugs her in all the right places. She's perfect. I just can't even. Jeez, Santana, for the love of God, speak or something.

"Hey Brittany!" I stand there for a second and take in her expression before realizing my mistake. "Oh, crap, sorry, come in!" I step aside as she takes a quick step inside.

She closes the door and casually leans against the doorframe. "See, I knew you'd look hot." She throws a quick wink my way and I try my damnedest to not look as shy as I feel. She takes a step forward before continuing "I'm just messing with you. You do look hot but more than that, you're beautiful."

I'm usually the girl that wants to barf at sappy shit like that but I like it when it comes from her. I look in her eyes and reply honestly. "Not as beautiful as you. But thanks."

She bashfully smiles before grabbing my wrist. "Okay, you ready?" She jumps a little and I can't help but to smile at how cute she is

"Of course. Can't wait. What are we doing exactly?"

"You'll see. It'll be fun. I'm sure you've been before but it's always much more fun with a date!" I smile a little at her reference to me as her date and shrug my shoulders in defeat before following her out the door.

It only takes a few seconds of driving before I realize where we're going; the lifeguard stand. Slightly puzzled by this discovery, I look to Brittany who recognizes my confusion.

"Stop processing and just enjoy the ride." She instructs me before turning her attention back to the road.

I attempt to follow her instructions and end up lost in my thoughts. I love the carefree attitude she has. I've always been more of a worrier. How am I going to get out of Ohio? How will I pay for college? What if I don't get a job? The every day monotonous things have a tendency to worry me and I really admire that they don't seem to get to Brittany.

Before I even realize it, we've parked and Brittany is walking around the front of the car and opening my door. See, told ya chivalry was alive and kickin'.

She holds her hand out to me with a "M'lady." and even she can't help but to giggle at the corniness. I shake my head before accepting her hand and letting her lead me. We walk on to the beach and I see a four wheeler (minus the contraption on the back to carry chairs and umbrellas that I'm so familiar with.) This one has the famous life guard sign on the side and is bright red.

"Being a lifeguard has its perks." She says with a chuckle before leading me to the four wheeler and assisting me on. She jumps on as well and the irony of the switched positions from earlier hits me. I now find myself wrapping my arms around her waist from behind and resting my head on her shoulder blade.

"Okay, it's about a 20 minute trip, so be patient." She winks at me before starting the ignition and driving towards our location.

It's still light out, so there are a few people still enjoying the beach and ocean. I notice the farther we go, however, the fewer people are out until the point it seems as if nobody is around. I've definitely never been this far in this direction from the shack and the main beach before. There seems to be nothing around and I've gotta say, I love it.

Before I know it, I see something laying in the sand a little in the distance. As we get closer I feel the four wheeler start to slow down and can make out the vague shape of a blanket laying in the sand. Brittany stops the four wheeler all together and leads me towards what I can now tell is a picnic awaiting us. I smile at the gesture because, really, it's too damn cute. I've never really had anyone do anything like this before. I've only been in one serious relationship and Brooke was definitely not the giving one.

"Brittany." I slightly choke out. There before us a blanket with a basket on top and I can see a few candles laid around.

"Like it?" She asks but continues without giving me a chance to answer. "I know it's a bit much since I just met you like today. But I had a lot of fun earlier getting to know you and you paid for my lunch and I figured this would be a good way to pay you back. And generally I would cook the food but I didn't have much time so I had to go pick..."

As cute as rambling Brittany is, I have to cut her off before she forgets to breathe. "Brittany. I love it. Really." I look into her eyes, hoping to express the sincerity of my words. "No one's done something like this before. I really appreciate it. You're just...really sweet."

She blushes and looks down before gesturing me towards the blanket. I lead the way and she lets me get adjusted before joining and sitting across from me.

"So I wasn't really sure what food you liked other than the special bacon burger thing you ordered today at the diner so I have two options." She opens the basket and pulls out a container of food. "One, which is my personal favorite, several types of sushi. Or two, sandwiches. Boring, I know, but I figured I can't go wrong with that."

I smile at her cuteness before responding. "You actually chose one of my favorite foods too. I literally eat sushi at least twice a week."

"Awesome! Me too. I love it. Usually I like to make it myself but there's some great places around here to get it so I don't feel as bad."

She pulls out two plates and forks, just in case, and hands a set to me before opening the container of sushi and splitting it between us. We quickly fall into easy conversation about everything from how we ended up at our respective colleges, to favorite seasons of the year, to favorite college football teams (yes, she loves football, can she be more perfect?)

"So if you don't want to answer this, I understand, but earlier, you said something about how no one else has done something like this for you before. I couldn't help but notice you seemed kinda sad. Is there something more to that?"

I flinch at the question because, really, there is. Brooke. And I've dealt with it but still the question brings back feelings. I quickly debate over what to do. It's not like I go around just talking to anyone about my past but I guess Brittany isn't just anyone.

"Yeah, there kinda is." I look down a little before continuing. "My ex, Brooke, is the only person I've ever been in a serious relationship with. We met when we were sophomores in high school and we even moved to New York together after we graduated. I really thought she was it for me. But she was always kind of hesitant with the whole dating a girl thing, and at the time I didn't see it, but it was a very one way relationship. Me doing things for her, planning dates, buying her gifts and getting little in return."

Brittany must sense that this story doesn't have the happiest of endings because she silently reaches over and places her hand on top of mine.

"I didn't even know anything was wrong until I came home from a late shift at a restaurant I used to work at to find Brooke with someone else. A guy. In OUR bed." I hear a little gasp from Brittany and I let out a scoff "let's just say those sheets got thrown out real quick. Along with Brooke."

"Santana, I'm so sorry. NOBODY deserves that kind of treatment. Especially you."

I look up and meet her glare and find the sweetest blue eyes staring back. "Thank you, Britt. It was hard because I really did think I loved her. But looking back now, I know she wasn't good enough. It took me a while to get to that point but I really am over it now."

It's true. I really am over Brooke. I've ignored many a call from her in the year and a half since the incident and I plan on doing just that forever.

"I hate that you had to go through that to learn what you learned. But I'm glad you learned it. You deserve everything."

I felt her eyes on me so I glanced up into those crystal blues to find sincerity. The spark behind them letting me know she meant every word. I've met many people in my 21 years, but none of them had as expressive of eyes as Brittany. It's fascinating.

"On that note, how about the next part of our date?"

I smile at the thought. "Next part? Really? So this isn't it?"

Brittany shakes her head before packing everything back into the basket and leading me back to the four wheeler.

"After you, gorgeous."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is a little longer than before because I'm trying to give a little bit more background on Brittany and Santana. Especially the Brooke storyline because I think it could potentially explain some of Santana's characteristics.

Also, I realize I have been posting ridiculously fast up until this point simply because I've had chapters written. But now, regretfully, I'm going to have to slow down a little. I'll actually be writing for this now and I'm a quick writer, but I have a lot of stuff for college coming up soon. (First year of college for me; YIKES!) I would say still expect quick updates, maybe just not one every day because that's crazy. Haha.

Thanks again for reading! You are amazing and I love you all. Seriously.


	5. And I Love It

**Author's Note: **Ah, you guys rock. Seriously. The majority of people said they'd rather see this as an angst-free fic so that's what you'll be getting! Thanks for all the feedback on the story and for the good luck at college responses! I definitely need some luck. Ha :)

Disclaimer: I hate saying this over and over, but I'll do it. Glee is not mine. It never has been and it never will be. Promise.

* * *

I rode on the four wheeler behind Brittany and brainstormed the different places we could be going. What I've learned about Brittany so far is that she's pretty spontaneous and definitely fun. Since the first part of the date was so cute and sweet and all kinds of perfect I'm thinking the next part is gonna be a more fun, exciting event. Still perfect though.

After a short drive she parks the four wheeler next to a different life guard stand and we both jump out. I survey everything around me and saw nothing but the ocean to my left and the street to my right. Nothing to really do though. Trying not to process too much, as she instructed earlier, I stop thinking and just follow her.

Before I have any more time to think, we walk up the last stairs leading off the beach and are met with so many bright lights. The boardwalk! Of course. I've been here before, as Brittany said, but it'll definitely be more fun with her. I can't help but feel simply giddy. The last time I came was with my uncle when I was much younger and he didn't let us ride anything. Because he's old. And lame.

I feel her eyes on me and look over to her. "This is awesome, Brit." I try to convey how truly excited I am but I'm not sure I succeed.

"Okay, good." She lets out a quick sigh of relief. "I was a little nervous just because this is such a popular place and I'm sure you've been before but I'll make it more fun."

"I know you will. Everything is more fun with you." I giggle at my own corniness. I mean, who says stuff like that? Not me. Well not me, usually. Jeez.

"I'm glad. Same with you, San." There she goes with that "San" stuff. It's so much better coming from her than from anyone else. I actually like it.

She nods towards the ticket booth. "I'm gonna go get some tickets for us. Can you stay here just for a little?"

I am a little confused. "Sure. But, I mean, I'll just come with you."

"I would love that but I wanna surprise you a little with which rides we do. Is that okay?"

I feel better with her explanation and nod my head in confirmation.

"Okay, cool. I'll be right back!"

I watch her skip off and lean back against the railing looking out over the ocean. It is beautiful at this time. The sun was just at that point where is goes down and creates a reflection in the water. Everything around is lit in an orange glow and it is pretty reflective of the night I'd been having so far: perfect. I think back to Brittany and the sweet night she'd planned and wonder how I'd gotten so lucky. I just met her but it seemed like I'd known her forever. After Brooke, I sort of shut down. Saying I didn't believe in love; that it was just stuff written for fairytales and sappy movies but didn't happen in real life. The more I am around Brittany, the more she changes my views. Not that I'm in love with her because, really, I barely know her, but that her presence just makes me happier, more willing to believe in things, less guarded, more open, less cynical. She turns me into a better version of myself and it's only been one day. I chuckle slightly at the thought when I feel a hand lightly graze across my back.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She whispers in my ear.

"You." I reply honestly.

She blushes slightly before joining me in leaning against the railing. "Well, good stuff I hope."

"Of course. The best."

We stand in silence, but not the awkward kind, for a few moments before she looks back to me. "Alright. So, you ready?"

I enthusiastically nod my head affirmatively and she links our arms together and leads me towards where all the rides are located. I see she has the tickets bunched together in her pocket and I look to her before continuing.

"Okay, so I chose a couple of rides just to kinda mix it up. But since we just ate, let's save the really fast, spinny ones for later."

"Yeah, that's definitely a good idea. So what's first?" I find myself feeding off of her enthusiasm, which makes her more peppy, which makes me more peppy, and it's really just a peppy death trap. I don't even know who I am anymore- I don't think I've ever even said the word peppy before.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear her response. "I was thinking maybe the go-carts? They're fast and all but not the make you throw up fast."

I laugh at her description and quickly agree before being directed in the right direction. We decide to ride in the same cart with me driving because she enjoyed being the passenger more than driver. I wonder why but shake it off as it being Brittany.

As our time starts, I quickly hear Brittany next to me throwing out insults. Yeah, I am shocked too.

"Yeah sucker! Eat our dust!"

I can't help but laugh because, really, who does that? But still, coming from Brittany, it's perfect. I look at her with a questioning glare.

"What? I'm competitive!"

Who would've thought sweet, cute, innocent Brittany would turn into a competitive monster that quickly. I love it! I laugh even more and use her enthusiasm to feed my competitive side and we really did force all the other carts to eat our dust with Brittany screaming the whole time.

We walk towards the rest of the rides laughing so hard that I literally feel a pain in my stomach.

"I never would've thought you would be competitive like that!"

"Oh yeah. I grew up with tons of male cousins- I had no other option."

"Well I like it." I smile at her before continuing. "So what's next on the list?"

"I'm thinking, now that our food has settled a little, how about that one?"

The evening went on like that; her surprising me with which ride is next, me having a blast, and both of us finding out new things about each other. Besides the fact that she is competitive, I also learned that she is terrified of clowns (which was learned through an eventful experience where a clown unknowingly snuck up on Brittany- let's just I hope that clown had already had children), and even though she loves spinny rides, she can only do one every 30 minutes without getting sick.

After a little while we decide to take a break and walk a little before heading back for the last ride she had planned.

"OH!" She screams and takes off towards a nearby vendor. "COTTON CANDY!"

I can't control my laughter as she skips, yes, literally skips to buy some.

"Wanna split?" I nod in response.

"Pink or blue?" The guy behind the counter asks in a less than friendly voice.

Brittany looks to me before deciding on a plan of action. "Okay, on the count of 3 we'll both answer." I nod for her to continue. "One. Two. Three."

"Blue." "Blue." We answer simultaneously.

"See! I knew you were perfect."

We get our cotton candy and continue our walk along the boardwalk, admiring the different sights. My personal favorite being the guy juggling sticks and junk on fire. Crazy. Like how did he even discover that talent? I don't know but it's too cool.

We make a loop back around to the rides and Brittany stops me in front of the ferris wheel. "I know it's corny but I feel like I couldn't bring you here and not ride the ferris wheel." She laughs before continuing "And as cute as The Notebook is, I don't see myself jumping off, so don't worry."

"It's only a little corny." I reply before bumping my shoulder into hers to let her know I was kidding. "But I love it, regardless."

We step into the cart and, even though there is a lot of space, she sits next to me.

"Thanks for this, Brittany."

"Don't thank me yet! We haven't even gotten to the top."

"Well, I meant for everything. For the picnic, the rides, the date. Everything. Definitely the best date ever."

"And to think, it's not even completely over yet." She smiles and winks at me. "You really don't have to thank me. But you ARE welcome. Thanks for coming with me."

"I would have been crazy not to!"

Conversations with Brittany are always easy and take no effort. Whether we're discussing important topics or our pasts or just silly stuff, it always seems like she genuinely cares about what I'm saying and I really do hang on to her every word.

As our cart approaches the top of ride, I notice how much closer Brittany and I have shifted. I decide to take a slight chance and snuggle in closer to her, hoping it doesn't make her feel awkward. It seems to have the desired affect as she puts her arm around my shoulder and pulls me even closer. So natural. Like this is how we're supposed to be sitting.

Because of the angle we're sitting at I have to look up a little to make eye contact, and as soon as I do, her eyes are on mine. I can't help but to admire every little thing about her. I make it my personal mission to commit every little detail of her to memory.

"You're beautiful." Woah. What happened to my filter? I mean it's true- she's the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen but I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that.

She doesn't blush this time but instead brings her hand around to brush against the side of my face. I lean into it and before I realize what is happening we're leaning into each other. I hear her breath hitch slightly before our lips meet.

It's the most incredible feeling I think I've ever experienced. I would take just kissing Brittany over sex with any other girl any day. Which is saying something, because I enjoy sex. More than most, actually.

It's sweet and soft and cute. Just like I picture a first kiss to be. It's not rushed, but it's passionate. I feel her tongue peeking through, asking for permission, which I quickly grant. Time seems to completely stand still. There's nothing but Brittany, me, and the ferris wheel slowly creeping around.

We pull apart only as oxygen becomes an issue and she rests her forehead on mine.

"You are breath-taking." She whispers before leaning down and placing a quick peck on my lips.

The ride ends sooner than I'd like and we find ourselves slowly making our way back to the four wheeler. It seems different now, though, more intimate as our hands are entwined between us and we keep stealing quick kisses from one another. Definitely better. I like that it feels right and natural. Like she and I were meant to be. One giant confirmation of what I've felt all along; and I love it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey again guys! Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I had the majority of it written but then I had orientation for college and didn't take my laptop, which was kind of sad. Hopefully the extra length of this chapter made up for the wait. But anyway, thanks for all the feedback! I really hope this chapter fulfills any expectations you may have had. And I hope you enjoyed all the fluff!


	6. When You're Happy

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Once again, thanks for sticking with this. You guys are awesome! I'm honestly not sure where I'll be taking this story but the general consensus seems to be to keep it light and fluffy so that's exactly what I'll do!

I'm also doing a time jump in this chapter. I honestly just really like writing Santana and Brittany as a couple better than writing the whole awkward dating thing. I don't like experiencing that myself much less writing about others going through it. It'll be a two month skip which puts the story in late July. I'm going to start including the date just to make sure we're all on the same metaphorical page and whatnot. So yeah, watch out for that. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. Really. I know it's surprising.

* * *

**July 30, 2012**

I wake up to the obnoxious sound of my alarm blaring at me. It takes everything I have not to throw it against the wall. Seriously. One item should not be allowed to be that annoying by itself. I groan and roll over finally shutting it up. I love my job, really, but mornings aren't my favorite. Especially 6:50 in the morning. No, just no.

I lay there for a couple of minutes before reaching over to check my phone. I smile when I see Brittany's name on my phone and quickly swipe my thumb across to unlock it.

**Good morning, beautiful! I know you hate early but I hope this makes it a little brighter for you. I hope you have a great day, babe! Can't wait to see you!**

I know there's no reason Brittany should be awake before me and smile. She woke up just to send me a good morning text. Could she be any more perfect? I have no idea why she likes me because Brittany is too amazing, really. I know that it sounds all kind of cliché and weird since we've only been dating for 2 months but I just can't help it. It's like even though I see her pretty much every day, I can't wait until the next time I see her. And when I see her name pop up on my phone I get really giddy. It's strange. But I like it. I have to literally restrain myself to keep from texting her all the time. (fine, not literally, but it's really hard, okay?)

The only problem is, I'm too damn shy/nervous/whatever to ask her to be my girlfriend. I mean, we act like girlfriends: we hold hands, we go out on dates, we snuggle when we watch TV, all that cute little stuff but I just haven't made it official. I want to! I just am afraid. What if she says no? Yeah, we act like girlfriends, but what if the actual commitment part of it freaks her out? I'm just not sure how she feels about it and I'd rather keep it how it is than lose her completely.

I shake the thought completely and quickly type a response, knowing she would be getting up a little bit after me.

**Aw, babe. Thank you! That literally made my day. Sorry you have to work today! Hope it's not too bad. I can't wait to see you either, B. PS: YOU are the beautiful one.**

I smile again before finally getting out of bed and getting ready for work. It's not like I really have to do much other than throw on a bikini, my shack t-shirt, and whatever random pair of shorts I decide to wear today.

I walk up to the shack, with Quinn already there as usual, and we quickly fall into the routine that's pretty much been permanently engrained in us by now. We really could set up beach chairs and umbrellas in our sleep.

As we get closer to where Brittany should be starting her shift, I notice Quinn looking a little fidgety. And she keeps doing that thing where she looks at me like she wants to ask something and then quickly closes her mouth. It's starting to freak me out.

"Q. What do you want to ask?"

"What? No, I don't…"

I send a glare her way and scoff. "Please! We've known each other forever. I know that face. What do you want to know?"

"Fine. Okay. I just, well, I mean what's gonna happen to you and Brittany when we go back to New York? I know I promised to stay out of it but I can't anymore."

I laughed at little at her last sentence. She really had done a lot better at keeping her nose out of my relationship than I had expected. "I'm honestly not sure. I know how I feel but we haven't really talked about it. I just really like this little bubble we're in, ya know?"

"I get that. I do. But we go back to New York in a little less than a month. I know I was skeptical at first but I like Brittany. And I like you and Brittany together. I just don't want to see it get messed up in the madness of real life just because you're both stuck in a perfect summer world."

I knew what she was saying is true. And just thinking about it made me frown. "I don't want that either Quinn."

"I know." She gave a sympathetic and knowing smile. "So do something about it. Grow a pair and make a commitment."

I look down and sigh. "You're right Q. I will. Tonight, actually."

"Aren't I always?" She smirked before growing serious again. "Good. Really. Don't screw it up, Lopez."

"Aww, look at you Quinny. You really do like her don't you? What happened to her being too "rainbows and sunshine" for your taste?" I love teasing Quinn. She makes it too easy sometimes.

"Shut it." She tries to brush it off and I'm about to push more of her buttons when I feel two arms wrap securely around me.

"Hey San." Her breath is right on my ear and I can't help the shiver that runs through me.

I relax into the embrace before turning my attention to Quinn momentarily. "You got lucky, Q." I twist in Britt's arms so I can look into her eyes. "Hey baby."

She leans down and places a chaste kiss on my cheek and I pull her into a deeper hug. I let my head rest in the nape of her neck and breathe in her scent before pulling back again.

"Thank you for the good morning text. It really did make my day."

"You don't have to thank me for that! I'm just happy when you're happy." See! Too perfect.

I hear Quinn making gagging noises in the background and throw my middle finger up without even looking at her. She lets out a quick chuckle before returning to the four wheeler.

I point towards where Quinn is waiting and shrug. "Well I guess that's my cue."

"Okay. Well I'll see you later then. Text me."

I begin to walk away, assuring her that I can't imagine not texting her when I remember I forgot the most important part of the whole conversation.

"Oh! Britt! Hey, um, are you free tonight?"

"For you? Always. Why?"

"I just want to take you out. So, you know, don't make plans okay?"

She quirks her eyebrow, obviously picking up on my strange behavior, before shrugging it off. "Okay San."

I lean in, giving her one last kiss before jumping on the four-wheeler behind Quinn. I turn around, waving and blowing kisses to Brittany until she is no longer in sight.

I know that I have to make tonight perfect for her. I start a mental checklist of what to do and start to feel the nerves again. I push them aside as Quinn pulls up to our next customers. I finish the rest of that shift with the thought that, if all goes right, I'll end the day with Brittany as my girlfriend. I've never had a better thought before.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Sorry this one was shorter! I really am just using it to set up the next part. And I really like including Quinn (especially writing the Quinntana friendship aspect) so I am hoping to write some stuff with her in it more frequently. So anyway, hope you liked it!


	7. The Picture of Polite

**Author's Note: **Hey again guys! Sorry for the wait on this! Longest wait yet and I do apologize. Fiercely. I've been moving into my dorm and trying to get everything ready for this semester. I'm definitely going to try my damnedest to update a little quicker but I'm not sure how that will work with classes starting. Hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I want to, but I don't.

* * *

**July 30, 2012 (continued)**

After finishing our shift, I immediately head back to my condo, wracking my brain for ideas. All I know is that I want this date to be as close to perfect as possible, especially after the amazing first date she'd planned for us. We've been on dates since then, but a lot of them had been more calm and relaxed.

But, that's what I love about our relationship: we don't have to be dressed up at a fancy restaurant to have a good time. It's comfortable. That's when I decide to build off of that aspect. Make it fun and relaxed because, after all, Brittany is the most fun person I've ever been around.

I make a list of all I'll need to buy at the store and plan out how much time I'll need. I call my uncle and let him know I won't be able to come to finish my shift today and send Brittany a text.

**Hey babe! Hope you're having a great day at work savin lives and all that awesome stuff. Don't forget about tonight! I'll pick you up around 6:30. Don't worry with dressing up or anything. **

My trip to the store took a little longer than I expected but I still have time. I walk back into my condo and place my bags on the counter before seeing I have a text from Brittany.

**Thanks San! I could never forget plans with you. 6:30 sounds perfect. Can't wait to see you. **

**I can't wait to see you either, gorgeous. **

By the time 6:15 rolls around, I've double-checked everything, made sure the food was almost ready, the stove off, and my outfit presentable.

I pull up outside Brittany's at 6:25 and quickly make my way to the front door. I stand there a second before she opens the door and I'm, as usual, speechless. She has taken my advice and isn't really dressed up but Brittany can make the simplest of outfits sexy. She's wearing blue jean capris (my favorite pair- the ones with the rips and fades that hug her ass in all the right places) and a plain pink low cut shirt.

"You look beautiful." Jeez I'm so freaking lame now, I know, but it is so true.

"Thanks San. You do too." I smile at her compliment and hold my hand out for her to take.

We make our way back to my car and I make sure to hold the door open for her, as she did for me on our first date.

"Aren't you just the picture of polite?"

I wink and send her my best cocky smirk. "Ya know, I try."

The ride back to my condo goes by quickly, as time always does with Brittany. She spends the majority of the time trying to get me to tell her what we're doing tonight. It took everything in me not to tell. To the point that I ended up having to resist eye contact all together, but somehow I made it through. That pout and puppy dog eyes will be the death of me, no doubt.

I manage to dodge all questions and with a quick excuse about having left something at home, I finally am able to get Brittany to the door of my condo. I make quick work of the lock and as I open the door, I hear Brittany gasp behind me.

"San." She sighs out and takes a step ahead of me to fully see the sight before us. I had set up a giant fort in the center of the living room completely decked out with hanging Christmas lights and all. On the inside I had all the pictures of us throughout our month of dating hung in various places and in the center sat her favorite bottle of wine in a bucket of ice and two pillows meant to be used as chairs. "This is amazing. I can't even..."

Her sentence trailed off as she turned around and attacked me in a fierce kiss. I will never grow tired of kissing Brittany, I swear. No matter how many times it happens, it still is just as amazing as before.

I smile into the kiss before breaking apart. "I take it you like it, then?"

She nods emphatically and I let out a quick sigh of relief. I had been worried.

"I'm glad! I know it's not fancy or anything but I just felt like it fits our relationship. And you deserve the best so I'm sorry we're not at some five star restaurant and everything…"

She cuts me off with a quick kiss and lets her hand rest against my cheek. "Baby. It's perfect. It's beyond perfect, actually." She leans her forehead against mine and I can't help the quick intake of breath I have to take. "Thank you so much Santana."

I simply nod, afraid to break this peaceful moment we've created. After a few seconds or minutes, I really don't know, I take a step back.

"Okay, so you go get comfortable and I'll bring the food to you." I lean in for another quick kiss (I told you I can't get enough) and then head to the kitchen to finish the meal I had prepared. During the dates we've had, it has been easy to pick up on the fact that Italian food is her favorite so the choice of meals was pretty simple.

I take the two plates and two wine glasses to the fort and climb in the makeshift door I created earlier. Brittany is sitting inside holding two pictures in her hands. The first is one we took on our first date. She had offered to take a picture of a family so we got a picture of us taken in return. Our hands are wrapped around each other's waist but it's obvious we didn't know exactly how to stand or interact completely yet. The second picture is a more recent one from a couple of days ago. Quinn had gone on one of her photography phases and normally it's annoying but this time we got my favorite picture out of it. Brittany had snuck up on me and in the picture she has her arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I have my head turned slightly towards her with my eyes closed as Brittany is planting a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"That's my favorite, too." I say as I place the plates down.

She smiles and puts the picture back down before joining me in the center of the fort. "It just seems so natural. I can't believe Quinn was able to catch that moment."

I nod in agreement and we quickly fall into the easy conversation that always flows between the two of us. As we are finishing up dinner my thoughts keep floating back to the fact that I need to ask her and soon my nerves start to kick in. I feel my palms start to sweat and I know my face is flushed. Jeez Santana, stop being such a baby.

Sometime during my inner monologue Brittany had begun collecting the dishes mumbling something about how she had to do something since I had cooked. She's so cute.

"Hey Britt, before we clean up, can we talk for second?"

I see the worry flash in her eyes and I instantly regret my word choice. "Sure, San. Let me just…" She trails off as she puts the plates back down and sits herself as her hands fidget in her lap- her nervous trait. I notice it immediately and grab both of her hands in mine.

"Don't be nervous, babe." I say it for her as well as myself but I feel better as I see her visibly relax and let out a sigh.

"Okay, so what's up?"

"Well I've just been thinking recently. A lot, actually. And what I've learned is that I like you. Like really, really like you. I like spending time with you. I like how your nose scrunches up and your eyes squint when you're confused. I like how you always know how to make me smile. I like your laugh and I like making you laugh. I like how you approach life with such a carefree view. Honestly, I like everything about you and us." I notice her eyes are tearing up a little and I smile before continuing. "There's just one thing that bugs me." I take a quick moment to catch my breath and gather my thoughts. "When I introduce you to new people, I never know what to introduce you as. You know my history with Brooke and that because of that I've become a little afraid of commitment. But I'm not anymore. I love being with you and dating you but I want to be more. I want to introduce you as my girlfriend with no confusion. So, Brittany Pierce, will you do the tremendous favor of being my girlfriend?"

As I finish the immediate silence that follows terrifies me. I start freaking myself out and thinking of ways to take it back when all of a sudden Brittany has launched herself onto me, knocking plates and pillows (and me) over in her wake. Her lips are on mine and it takes a second before I am able to react. I laugh into the kiss.

As she pulls away I can't help but to smirk. "So, can I take that as a yes?"

She smiles and swats me on the arm before replying. "Yes, you goof!" Still half on top of me, she makes herself more comfortable by sidling up to me and rests her head on my chest. I let out a content sigh and wrap my arm around her and connect our hands on my stomach. "What took you so long?"

"I honestly don't know Britt. I got over my aversion to commitment and then I think I just became so attached that I couldn't have handled it if you said no."

"Well, you didn't have to worry about that. I've been yours since that first date."

I smile and bring my hand to rest on her cheek before pulling her into a kiss. It doesn't take long for things to escalate and she is straddling me, and hands are roaming, and breath is hard to catch.

"What would you say about staying here tonight?" I finally manage to ask.

"I would say I wouldn't have it any other way." She smirks at me before standing and reaching her hand down to help me up.

We make our way out of the fort when I remember the mess we'd manage to make and the plates that we'd neglected to pick up. That's when I feel Brittany's body pressed against mine, her hot breath on my ear, and her hands making their way to my tits and I can't help but to moan.

Screw the plates is the last coherent thought I have before rushing to my bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you have it! I really hope you enjoyed it! And, again, sorry for the delay on this one! As always, I appreciate ALL feedback, really! And I am always up for suggestions for directions with this story. As of now, I don't really see it as a story in the traditional sense (intro, conflict, resolution) but more just fluffy, interconnected moments of the couple. Oh, and just as info, I will never write smut. I just can't! I appreciate authors that write it but I just do not have that skill set! Haha.


	8. Right Now Love You

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry for the delay on this chapter! I had no idea that school would be so demanding this early in the year. It's crazy BUT I do plan on continuing this story. Thanks again for all of the feedback, comments, favorites, and alerts! Each one means the world to me. You guys rock!**

* * *

**July 31****, ****2012**

I open my eyes to the familiar sight of my bedroom and feel an arm wrapped around my waist. I smile and roll over as gently as I can in attempt to not wake Brittany. I rest my head on my hand and sit up a bit so I can just look at her. She truly is gorgeous. Even with her hair strewn everywhere and her make up slightly smudged from our uh, activities, last night she is by far the most breath taking person I've ever seen.

I absentmindedly begin to draw patterns across her exposed hipbone and can't help but to lean down and press a kiss to her forehead. It takes all my will power but I am eventually able to get myself out of bed and in some decent clothing before making my way to the kitchen to look for something to throw together as breakfast.

I mentally curse myself for forgetting to think of breakfast in my elaborate planning of last night. My time in Florida is quickly coming to an end so I've stopped grocery shopping and am only getting items on an as-needed basis. Because of this, I quickly realize that I'm going to have to go to the store.

I write a quick note telling Britt that I'll be right back and run out the door in attempt to get back before she wakes up.

I run through the aisles of the store quickly grabbing everything to make breakfast and in no time I am heading back to the car. That's when I see an elderly lady struggling to get all of her bags and her cart to her car. I mean, I'm badass and all but no one with a heart can see that and not go help.

As I approach her and offer assistance she gives me a grateful smile and that more than makes up for any inconvenience the situation may have provided.

"Thank you so much, young lady! I don't think I could've made it to my car without you. I hope you weren't in a hurry or anything!"

"Oh, it was no problem at all! I had just come to the store to pick up some things for breakfast." I nod my head toward where I had left my shopping cart.

"That sure is a lot of food for a person as skinny as yourself!"

I can't help but to laugh. "Well, I probably could eat it all but luckily for me, someone's at home to help out a bit. Thanks for saying I'm skinny though!" I throw a wink in her direction.

"I like you." She says simply. "And what a lucky guy you have waiting on you!"

I don't really know how to react. I mean, is it necessary to point out that it isn't a guy waiting at all? Or is it best just to let it slide? By no means am I ashamed to be with Brittany but I never know how people will react to these kinds of situations.

Ah, screw it.

"Um, actually, there's no guy waiting."

She gives me a confused look and motions for me to explain further. "A girl, actually. My girlfriend, Brittany."

I glance down a little before looking up at her. She seems to be in thought and I can't really make out her expression.

After a couple more seconds she looks back to me. "Well that's just too sweet that you're making her breakfast." I let out an audible breath and she places her hand on top of mine, which had just finished loading the bags into her car. "And what's your name, doll?"

"Santana"

"Santana and Brittany. That sounds like a good match." I smile at her in appreciation before she continues. "Well Santana, I don't want to keep you from Brittany any longer than I already have. But thank you so much again for your help."

She starts to reach into her purse and I can tell she's going to try to give me money.

"Please, no. I don't need any money."

"Let me pay you for your kindness."

"Trust me, you already have." I try to convey as much sincerity as possible and hope that she understood what I was trying to say because it really was true. Acceptance of my lifestyle isn't common among older generations so that alone means more than any material thing she could offer.

She nods once more before grabbing my hand in hers and squeezing. "I didn't do anything that isn't expected of all people. But you are welcome. Thank you again, Santana. Now, go fix that girl of yours some breakfast!"

"I will. Thank you." She leans in for a hug and I return the gesture before turning around and walking towards my car.

I hate the fact that Brittany is probably already going to be awake when I get back but I can't find it in myself to regret helping that lady. Just in case she still is asleep, I quietly make my way into my condo. I am met with the sight of Brittany with her headphones in and back to me as she danced to whatever music was playing.

I know she loves to dance but I've never seen her in action before. She's amazing. Beyond amazing, actually. It's as if the music literally flows through her. I can't literally hear the music because of the headphones but through her dancing I can feel the music. I understand now why it is that she's a dance major as she was obviously born to do this and I silently vow to not go another day without seeing her dance.

She goes to do some fancy spin and that's when she notices me leaning against the doorframe. I realize now how creepy I had made myself look but I honestly don't care.

She's suddenly shy and pulls her headphones out. "How long have you been there?"

"Good morning to you too babe!" I reply with a wink.

"San." She whines.

"Long enough to see first hand how damn talented you are." She blushes and looks down. "Don't stop on my account. Really. I could watch you dance all day."

I didn't think it was possible but her cheeks turn an even darker shade of red and she simply shakes her head and places her iPod down on the counter. "I was pretty much done anyway. I just wanted to make sure I hadn't lost my touch over the summer."

I take this as my cue and walk towards her and give her a quick peck on the cheek. "Trust me, you haven't lost anything."

She smiles and pulls me in for a kiss. We stand there in each other's arms for a while, perfectly content, until my damn stomach starts growling. She smirks down at me for a second before I reluctantly pull out of our embrace.

"Uh, well I guess I'll start breakfast then."

Just as I'm finishing breakfast Brittany is returning from her shower and I notice she is now wearing some of my clothes. I honestly don't think I've ever seen anything sexier. She's not wearing anything particularly alluring, just an NYU shirt and a pair of shorts, but the fact that MY girlfriend is wearing MY clothes is more satisfying than it probably should be.

"I had to borrow some clothes, if that's okay?"

I cough to clear my throat a little so I am able to answer. "Yeah, yeah, of course. More than okay. You look beautiful."

"Thanks San!" She skips over to me and places a quick kiss on my cheek.

Together we set the table and take the food over and she pours us both a glass of orange juice and the whole thing just seems really domesticated and the fact that I'm even thinking that after only being official girlfriends for like less than 24 hours is just crazy but I can't help it.

After we finish breakfast and clean up (from breakfast and last night), we are laying on the couch watching some random show. I don't even know what it is. All I know is that Britt is lying behind me and is absentmindedly playing with my hair and it feels awesome. After I while I hear a content sigh from behind me and I know that she feels the same.

"San?"

"Hmm?"

"So, you know, this is your last week in Florida. What are we doing? I mean once we get back to New York?"

I perk up a little at her question, confused slightly. I roll over to where I'm facing her in order to be able to read her expressions. "What do you mean Britt?"

"Well I mean I really like you. Like I think I could love you. Not like eventually love you but right now love you and I know it's really soon to say that kind of stuff because we've only been dating since the summer started but it feels longer than that. I just don't want this to be just a summer thing because I like you too much for that to be all it is. So when we get to New York, nothing's going to change right?"

I chuckle slightly at the fact that she's now the one rambling and smile at the fact that she loves me. I sit up and pull her with me so that now we're sitting on the couch, facing each other.

"Baby." I lift her chin with my hand so that I can look into her eyes. "NOTHING will change once we're back in New York. I plan on taking you on dates and you staying at my apartment all the time. I'd even planned on clearing a drawer for you, if you want at least. This isn't just a summer thing. I promise you that."

I lean in and kiss her with everything I have, hoping that she feels all I am trying to convey. After several moments I pull away and rest our foreheads together.

"And Brit, I right now love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope it was worth the wait! Again, I am sorry! I hope that each update doesn't take this long, but I'm not really sure at this point. From this point on, the story is going to take place in NYC just because I think that will be fun to write. Let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas! I love incorporating other's ideas! Thanks for everything you guys!**


	9. Obsessed or Something

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So after the break up I just HAD to write something in attempt to be in total denial of what happened. Like what in the world? Their break up (which can I just say Naya and HeMo acted the literal Hell out of. Just WOW) seemed to just come from nowhere! I can't even…**

**Anyway, I feel like I need to apologize for having to apologize all the time! Haha, it's getting ridiculous but I am sorry for the wait! I hope there is still some interest in this! I'm going to do a little time jump again, just as a heads up. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: So I definitely don't own Glee. If I did, Brittana would in no way be broken up. Just…no.**

* * *

**October 15****th****, 2012**

I love opening my eyes on a Monday morning to the sight of my beautiful girlfriend and to the thought that it's fall break so I don't have class today. Britt not having class either is just like the most delectable icing on the cake.

I literally love my life. Everything about it. I look at Brittany, still sleeping peacefully, and I can't help but to smile. It's been almost three months of being official girlfriends and I know for sure that's the best decision I've ever made in my life. I love her. From the big things (like the fact that she's the best dancer I've ever seen) to the small things (like her insane love of mystical creatures), she's perfect.

I'm brought out of my Brittany musings by the sound of the doorbell and I mean, really, everyone that I know should know by now not to come over unannounced before 9:00. Brittany sleepily groans and snuggles further into the bed.

"Don't wanna get up, Sanny." She mumbles out.

I know she's been working herself to death at Julliard recently and that she definitely needs this break to relax. I chuckle a little at her adorableness before replying. "Okay, hon. Don't worry, I'll get it. You sleep."

She mumbles something incoherently and I laugh again before throwing on the closest pair of sweats (which happen to be a pair of Britt's that say Julliard) and a tank before going to see who had so rudely interrupted my early morning stare at Brittany time. To make things even worse, whoever it is starts ringing the doorbell nonstop.

"Okay, I get it! I'm coming. Quinn, if it's you I swear to God I will kill you!" I yell as I approach the door.

As I turn the nob, the sight in front of me literally makes my heart drop and my throat close up.

"Hey San."

"Brooke." I croak out. I quickly clear my throat before continuing, my voice a little louder that I intended. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I have to have a reason to visit you?"

"Um, yeah. Since you slept with someone else, yes. You definitely need a reason to visit me."

"Babe, it was one time! I swear!" She's literally pleading now and I probably get too much satisfaction from that. I can't help the smirk that makes its way on to my face. Halfway through her ramblings she takes notice of my Julliard sweats. "What's with the Julliard sweatpants, babe?"

"Well, if you must know…" I start before I hear the gentle creak of the floorboards behind me and see Brittany making her way toward me with a hurt expression in her eyes.

"San, who's this? And uh, why does she call you babe?" I hear the confusion and hurt all mixed in her voice and my heart literally feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. I see Brooke standing in the door with that smirk on her face and arms crossed in front of her.

"Hey Brit. This is Brooke." The recognition is evident in her face and I can see the wheels turning. I hate those wheels. They need to stop.

Before I can stop her I hear Brittany mumble a quick "Okay, well I'll leave you two alone then" and make her way back to the bedroom.

I literally can't breathe. What the hell is happening right now? I take a few seconds to get my thoughts together before realizing I had to act and quickly as Brooke had already made her way further in to the apartment.

"Shit." I start literally pushing Brooke out of the apartment. "Okay, look, I don't know why you came back here after all this time and I sure as hell don't know why you'd think I'd be happy. Any respect I had for you, even as a friend, is gone. And you've upset my girlfriend which is just NOT okay. So do me a favor and get the hell out of my apartment."

With that, I close the door and literally race to the bedroom. I honestly don't know what to expect when I open the door. I'm definitely not prepared to see Brittany with a half-packed bag, gathering the things she'd left at my apartment throughout the months.

"Britt." I gasp out. "What, um, I mean why're you…" She's still running around putting stuff in to her bag and I literally can't get the words out. As she passes by me, I reach out for her arm. "Please stop."

For the first time since I got to the room she looks at me. Her tear stained face and slightly smeared mascara makes my world literally stop moving and I swear I actually hear my heart breaking.

She quickly wipes at her eyes in attempt to get rid of the evidence but I grab her other hand and pull her closer.

I suddenly feel exposed. Like everything depends on the next few minutes and I can't stand the thought of screwing it up. "Just…don't leave me." I finally croak out.

I hear her breath catch in her throat and suddenly I feel her melting into me. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and quickly wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles in to my neck.

"It's fine, baby." I kiss her forehead before leading her into the living room and sitting side by side on the couch. "But, Brit, you didn't even give me a chance to explain or talk or anything. What happened?"

"I just freaked out." I notice her hands fidgeting and automatically grabbed them and mine and brought them to my lips, encouraging her to continue.

"It's like, for the past few months we've been in this perfect little bubble. Better than perfect actually. And seeing Brooke just made me realize how quickly all that could change, especially since I know how much you love her."

She takes a minute to breathe and it takes everything in me to not correct her and say I LOVED, past tense, Brooke but I know she needs to finish.

"It's just my biggest fear, you know? Losing you, I mean. I couldn't stand you choosing her over me. Or anyone over me. And I know that's crazy and I'm like a stalker or obsessed and should like see a psychologist or something but I can't help it. I'm so sorry, Santana."

"Brit-Brit." I hold her hands tighter and lean down a little to meet her gaze. "Brooke is nothing. She means nothing. I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't love her but that is so in the past. You are my present and if I have my way, my future too. When I thought you were leaving earlier I couldn't breathe. It was like I didn't know how to function just from the thought alone. I promise you, Brittany S. Pierce, I love you. I am in love with you. And losing you is my biggest fear as well."

Her tears are openly flowing now and it's not until I feel one drop onto my hand that I realize mine are too.

"I just really love you Santana Lopez."

I lean forward and capture her lips in a slow, meaningful kiss.

"I love you too Brit."

She beams at me and pulls me closer before turning the tv on. We fall into the easy, everyday banter that comes so natural and I can't help but smile. Before long, though, I reluctantly stand up to make my way to the bathroom.

I quickly turn around and glance at Brittany. "Hey hon?"

She looks up at me with a quick smile. "Yeah?"

"If you do decide to contact a psychologist, let me know because I should go with you. I'm definitely feeling a little like a stalker or obsessed or something too."

She frowns a little and quickly throws a pillow at me. I dodge it and look back at her to see a dorky smile on her face. "That actually may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay guys! There you have it! I know it's a little different than the rest of the chapters but it just seemed a little unrealistic to have them be together for that long with no drama whatsoever. Or at least, I've never been in a relationship with no drama! Ha. Thanks again for reading and reviewing and following and all that awesome stuff. It makes me smile like a crazy person.**


End file.
